Speed Builders
Speed Builders is a minigame that was released to Mineplex on January 29th, 2016. The objective of Speed Builders ''is to replicate the given builds as accurately as possible before time runs out. Summary All players will be shown the same build on their 7x7x7 plot and have 10 seconds to view the build. Then, it disappears and the players have 40 seconds to build. Players will be given the exact number of blocks and spawn eggs needed. Builds that are recreated perfectly will be announced in chat. When the timer runs out, all players will be switched to Spectator mode. Then, Gwen the Guardian will scan all builds and the player's score as a percentage will appear. A perfect build can be achieved by placing all blocks correctly (100% score). Gwen the Guardian will shoot the least accurate build (or builds) with her laser, making it explode. The last player alive wins. In the event of all players getting a perfect build, Gwen will be "impressed" and the round will end without an elimination. Maps Arid Lake - Giovani.png|"Arid Lake" by ''Giovani Guardians Lake - Giovani.png|"Guardians Lake Sic" by Giovani Winter Guardian - Giovani.png|"Winter Guardian" by Giovani Kits Tips * The orientation of the build matters. * Double tapping the space bar will make you jump high into the air, allowing to climb on builders much faster. * You will be given the exact amount of blocks needed to complete the build. If you have blocks left when you finish, that means there are blocks missing in your build. * Mobs also count for the build. You will be given spawn eggs to spawn the mobs. Simply left-click the mob to remove it. * Blocks break instantly, even though you're in survival mode. * When you are given the ten seconds to look at the actual build you're supposed to recreate, take note of things like dimensions or blocks in relation to other blocks or their positions on the platform to make things easier. Achievements : Main article: Achievements Gem Rewards The list below shows the maximum sum of Gems a player may earn at a time without any boosters of any sort. Gem earnings are rounded down. * 10 Gems for Participation * 10 ''Gems for 3rd Place'' * 15 ''Gems for 2nd Place'' * 20'' Gems for 1st Place'' Glitches Current * On some builds that include water, it will require you to replace the water one or more times, in order to receive a "Perfect Build." * Some builds with upside-down stairs may tend to revert back the upward position, even when placed in the proper area. * When you (accidentally or on purpose) place a block outside your plot, it will be removed, but will not reappear in your inventory/hotbar. The block can still be placed, but is invisible in your hotbar. * If you place a block in the last second available, it will disappear when Gwen starts to judge. * Standing on a transparent block when Gwen starts to judge, you may possibly be affected by gravity when switching to Spectator Mode. (i.e. You stand on leaves and you fall off the map) You can stop this if you land on water, hold space bar and wait until Gwen has finished judging.